Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to a device for transportation, and more specifically to a collapsible electric scooter, even more particularly to a method of collapsing an electric scooter.
Description of the Related Art
Current electric scooters do not allow a user to efficiently collapse the scooter in a few movements and carry the collapsed scooter with minimal effort. Electric scooters typically collapse at each wheel and are quite bulky when fully collapsed. When a user tries to pick up a collapsed scooter in order to relocate it, the collapsed scooter places tremendous strain on the muscles and joints in the human body, which often causes injury to the user attempting to move the scooter. Given that most users of scooters are either elderly or have a physical need for the use of such a scooter, presently available scooters are difficult to collapse and carry.
Although numerous scooters today have tried to make collapsible versions, they remain extremely bulky and make it difficult for the users to move without the assistance of others or without tremendous strain on their body. Scooters are often utilized to remove the physical stress and/or pain the user is experiencing due to the various physical constraints of the user. Use of the scooter itself may be helpful, but users of today's scooters are still hampered by the size of the scooters, when collapsed, and the difficulty in collapsing the scooters through a simple operation.
In addition, current scooters are designed to prevent the scooter and user from tipping over while the scooter is turned. To achieve this, current scooters are often high off the ground to provide a higher center of gravity, which aids in preventing the scooter from tipping over while turning. Unfortunately, this higher design makes it more difficult for the user to mount and dismount from the scooter.
Thus, there is a long-felt need to develop a new type of collapsible electric scooter that is simple to collapse, compact when collapsed, and light weight to allow the user to move the scooter with minimal physical impact. Moreover, there is a further need for a scooter with a lower center of gravity that will still prevent the scooter from tipping over, while providing a lower mounting and dismounting position for the user. There is also a further need for a method of collapsing the electric scooter that allows the user to efficiently collapse the components of the scooter into a compact position for carrying.